


just hold me and i won’t ever let you go

by smugden



Series: Liv & Nat [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, bi liv, bi!liv, liv coming out, liv's first love, seventeen year old liv, supportive robron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smugden/pseuds/smugden
Summary: The first time Liv made eye contact with Natalia, the world slipped away, leaving just the two of them.
When Liv first heard Natalia's laugh, she smiled, and her heart swelled.From the moment they met eyes, Liv became fascinated with her and let herself admit that she had more in common with Robert than she thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv heard Natalia before she saw her.

**[[x]](http://dailydavinaclaire.tumblr.com/post/139622087533)**

* * *

  **Liv _heard_ Natalia before she saw her.**

 

Aaron had once again burnt the toast because he’d gotten distracted with snogging his husband. The teenager had happily accepted the money because she wanted to get away from the smell as well as the sight of her brother and his husband making out in the kitchen.

 

She had promised to get them something for breakfast but had spent it all on herself.

 

They had to pay for traumatising her and rubbing their noses in her bacon sarnie would be their comeuppance.

 

At first, she only glanced at across the road because of the large moving truck. She’d heard Chas speaking about some new family moving to the village since nothing else exciting ever happened.

 

For a while she simply watched as boxes were taken into the cottage, drawing out much time as she could so that she didn’t have to walk in on her brother and husband anytime soon.

 

So Liv stood in the middle of the street for a few minutes, deciding that the man stood near the front door observing the men who were taking in the boxes was the owner of the cottage. He was middle aged and dressed similarly to Robert which only made Liv roll her eyes.

 

She hoped he wasn’t as snobby as Robert; it had taken her three years to get used to him.

 

There wasn’t any sign of a wife, so Liv become more curious as to why there were so many boxes.

 

Then, just as she grew bored and backed off to return to the pub that was when she heard her.

 

The laugh that struck something inside of Liv even before she saw the source. The laugh was like music; it demanded attention as well as making sure that those who heard it would never forget it.

 

Liv turned around slowly on her heel, eyes looking for the source of the laugh and that’s when she saw her. The person the laughter came from was a teenager.

 

A girl, in fact.

 

She looked to be around the same age as Liv and every few seconds she would have to tuck her long brown hair behind her ear because it fell back into her eyes. Liv tilted her head as she observed the teenager closer, taking in how comfortable she looked sitting alone.

 

From what Liv could see, the girl had bright green eyes and a button nose that would scrunch up whenever she tried to hold in her laughter.

 

Liv almost smiled at how easily the girl stood out because, instead of being dressed for the day like her father and everyone else around was, she wore what looked to be her pyjamas and proudly so.

 

Her pyjamas were dark with bright moon pictures scattered all over the material. The pyjama, long sleeved top covered her hands apart from her fingers that were holding the phone in her hands. The bottoms were tucked into a pair of Ugg boots, and Liv noticed that she could circle her foot around every few seconds without noticing.

 

She looked comfortable, it like she was in her own world.

 

Liv had to give her props for that because there would be people, mainly elders, that would look down, calling her a lazy teenager.

 

The nameless girl, long dark hair flowing freely in the wind, sat on the brick wall outside the cottage. She had one leg underneath her, the other swinging back and forth lazily. She looked down at her phone, a small smile on her face and every few moments she would laugh.

 

It was a simple sight but endearing.

 

Liv had yet to know _why_ she felt that way.

 

“Natalia!”

 

The brunette looked up, turning her head as the man Liv saw earlier came toward her.”Yeah, dad?”

 

“Go unpack your boxes then change, please.”He ordered, but his smile showed just how much he hated ordering her around.

 

He reminded her of Aaron. Her brother pretended to be tough but, on the inside, he was a marshmallow.

 

She jumped off of the wall, leaning down to tuck her phone into her boot after remembering that she had no pockets.

 

“But i’m hungry and comfy.”She shook her head and when her father went to protest she held up her hand.”We’ve been driving all night; we haven’t even had breakfast. I’m skin and bone here.”

 

Liv stopped herself from laughing as the other girl pouted, holding out her arms. Her father scoffed, it clear that he dealt with his daughter’s bolshie personality on a daily basis.

 

But she didn't seem like a troublesome teenager going by the small smirk on her father's face.

 

“ _Please_ , you ate a whole bag of Doritos on the way here.”

 

“That’s not a meal! I can’t work on an empty stomach; this is child labour.”

 

Her father cocked his head, and she mimicked him, apparently not giving up.

 

“You’re seventeen years old, not a child.”

 

“I thought you said i’d always be your baby.”She mumbled, looking up at him innocently, clearly playing the little girl card.”Were you lying?”

 

Liv grinned as the father shifted from foot to foot.“Oh, she’s good.”

 

When he saw that she wasn’t giving in, the father rolled his eyes.“It seems we’ve come to an impasse.”

 

The girl, who Liv had learned was named Natalia, nodded in agreement.”Yeah, it seems we have.”

 

Her father sighed, arms on his hips, thinking for a moment before he finally said.”How about we make a deal?”

 

“I’m willing to consider it.”She crossed her arms over her chest.”What you got in mind?”

 

“It’s four hours before lunch.”He said, looking at his watch before glancing at the cottage that was probably filled with boxes.”We work together to get the cottage at least liveable, and i’ll take you to lunch.”

 

Liv watched as Natalia thought, teeth sinking into her bottom lip, eyes narrowed.

 

_She ain’t gonna settle for that, is she?_

 

Liv took a bite out of her bacon sarnie, clearly entertained by the scene. It reminded her of how she, Aaron and Robert settled their differences but with less storming out.

 

“Add in getting the wifi fixed, and you’ve got a deal.”Natalia finally said, an unreadable expression on her face.”I’m only one episode away from the season finale of The Originals, and i’m going to go mad if someone ruins it for me.”

 

Her father raised his eyebrows, giving his daughter a small smile before shrugging.

 

“As long as you’re in bed by eleven then you’ve got yourself a deal.”

 

Then the two held out their hands and shook on it before Natalia turned and bounded up the path to her new home.

 

She picked up one of the boxes, calling over her shoulder.

 

“Pleasure doing business with ya!”

 

The father shook his head, mumbling about how impossible his daughter was but there was clearly love in his eyes as the door slammed shut behind her.

 

Liv began to back away from the scene just as she heard music being played in the cottage.

 

As she turned and started towards the pub entrance, she did _**not**_ hope that their lunch plans were going to be at the pub.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do you mean?”
> 
> Aaron shrugged, taking a sip of his pint, glancing at Robert with irritation as he chewed on the nuts loudly.
> 
> “Nothin’, you just seem distracted, and you’re looking at the door like you’re expecting something.”

 [[x]](http://bobblehatworshipper.tumblr.com/post/152375359943)

* * *

 “ **You keep thinking so hard you’ll hurt yourself.”**

 

Liv blinked, snapping out of her daze when she heard the sound of glass hitting the wooden table. The seventeen-year-old looked up to see her brother and Robert making themselves comfortable across from her. Her brother nudged at Robert when the blonde tried to steal a crisp from his packet.

 

The two bickered for a moment, but there was playfulness in it as Robert continued to try and steal a crisp.

 

“Gerroff!”

 

“Fine!”Robert sighed, leaving the crisps alone, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff.”You’ve got horrible taste anyway.”

 

The two waited a moment then turned to Liv expectantly.

 

“What?”Robert raised his eyebrows, clearly having expected a remark.”Nothing snarky to say about his taste?”

 

She quietly shook her head, chin in hand, glancing at the door.

 

Aaron and Robert shared exaggerated shocked looks before turning back to Liv.

 

“She’s been sitting here all afternoon looking like she’s off somewhere else and now this.”Robert fought his own smile, sweeping up a handful of nuts.“You’re really off your game.”

 

Liv, once more, didn’t reply with a sharp-witted retort and the two gave each other a confused look. This wasn’t like Liv. This wasn’t their beloved Liv they’d known for almost four years.

 

The two as well as Chas had been watching Liv sit in the booth with a dreamy look on her face for hours. She would play on her phone, eat and drink but the expression remained the same.

 

She wasn’t upset; they would’ve been able to tell.

 

Liv was like Aaron in that way. They never said how they fell aloud. Instead, they spoke with their expressions and actions. Robert had come to read them over the years; he’d spent a lot of time observing the siblings.

 

So they knew nothing was wrong, they could tell by the expression, but she was keeping something quiet.

 

“What are you waiting for?”

 

Liv’s head snapped toward them, her famous ponytail almost whipping them but they managed to dodge it by jumping back into the seat of the booth.

 

Liv raised her chin defiantly and almost defensively.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Aaron shrugged, taking a sip of his pint, glancing at Robert with irritation as he chewed on the nuts loudly.

 

“Nothin’, you just seem distracted, and you’re looking at the door like you’re expecting something.”

 

“Or someone.”Robert piped up, another handful of the nuts.

 

Liv looked away, catching their attention.

 

Robert and Aaron caught that, and their smiles fell from their faces.

 

“Are you waiting for some _one_?”

 

Liv didn’t answer, and their expressions quickly became suspicious.

 

Aaron released a long sigh, crossing his arms over his chest and Robert straightened, arms crossed on the table.

 

They were getting into their parental stances.

 

“Liv, are you waiting for the police?”

 

Liv rolled her eyes, shaking her head.”Why do you always go straight to that?”

 

“Because you’re giving us the reason to go straight to that.”

 

Liv huffed, rolling her eyes, slumping back against the booth.

 

Robert softened his tone, knowing that she wouldn’t give him any information if he fired at her.“So you haven’t done anything that we might have to give you an alibi for?”

 

When Liv shook her head, the blonde gave her a soft look before asking.“Then why are you so touchy?”

 

“I am not!”

 

“You can't kid and kidder, Liv.”Robert sing songed, knowing that she was lying by how she kept nibbling on her bottom lip.”So what is it?”

 

Liv just shrugged, lower lip trapped between her teeth before she finally spoke.”I know you’re asking because you give a crap. I get it.”

 

”I just don’t want to talk about it right now.”Liv stated with a hint of desperation, showing an unusual amount of seriousness.”I just need to think, okay? Can you just leave it?”

 

Robert and Aaron stared at the teenager for a long moment, seeing the desperation on her face.

 

They obviously wanted to know what was going on inside of her head but they knew that pushing someone to speak when they weren’t ready wasn’t healthy.

 

So they nodded, holding their hands up in surrender, both speaking at the same time.

 

“Sure, of course.”

 

“We’re sorry.”

 

The couple eyed her for a long moment before Aaron cleared his throat, looking at his watch.

 

“You two up for lunch?”

 

Liv released a long breath of relief that the subject had been changed, toying with the sleeve of her jumper

 

Robert gave a sound of agreement.”I’d kill for a burger.”

 

Aaron snorted, moving so that his back was to the wall to get more comfortable.

 

“You’d kill for the last piece of toast.”

 

“Forgive me for wanting breakfast.”Robert retorted with a small smirk.”You lot pounce on it like a pack of wild animals.”

 

After swatting at his husband, Aaron called for some service while Robert looked over at Liv. She looked surprised that they weren’t prodding at the subject and had moved on so fast.

 

She had never really gotten used to that even after three years of being with them.

 

They’d know that Liv would tell them when she was good and ready.

 

Robert gave her a soft smile of understanding.

 

“Liv? You hungry?”

 

The teenager gave a small smile and nodded.

* * *

“ **Dad, come on!”**

 

Natalia ignored her father’s huff as she backtracked a few steps and grabbed onto his arm, practically dragging him behind her. The brunette pulled him behind her as she trekked her way towards the pub, focused on the lunch she had been looking forward to all morning.

 

Nathan yelped when he almost tripped over his own feet as his daughter pulled at him.

 

“Nat, you’re gonna tear my arm off.”

 

She merely shrugged, replying with a sing-song tone.”At least i’d have something to eat.”

 

Her father, Nathan, simply shook his head and followed her.

 

They’d managed to get unpacked just in time for lunch, but that hadn’t stopped Natalia from complaining every five minutes. She had only done it just to irk him; she’d been doing it from the day she was born. That’s what he loved about her, she always had a way of getting a smile out of him, even in the worst of times.

 

She’d managed to make him smile during his recent hard times, that time being when his wife, her mother, had left them. It had been the reason for their new start to the village, and Nathan had no clue how he would’ve managed without his daughter.

 

She was his rock.

 

“You’ve been starving me all day.”

 

Nathan bit back a laugh.“That’s a _slight_ exaggeration.”

 

The seventeen-year-old turned around so that she was walking backwards, arching her eyebrow.

 

“Did you or did you not say that I could eat after I finished unpacking?”

 

“We made a deal.”

 

“I didn’t know what I was saying; I was hungry.”

 

He rolled his eyes, stepping forward so that he could open the doors for her and Natalia almost skipped into the pub. The swinging door shut behind them, Natalia slowing down so that her father could look around. Nathan pursed his lips, finding it quite endearing as he walked further into the pub. It wasn’t full since it was only lunch and the people who were around looked comfortable enough for Natalia to assume that they were regulars.

 

The two broke out of their observant gazes by a sound of a shrill but kind voice.

 

“Oh, out of towners!”

 

They turned to see a middle-aged woman standing behind the bar. She had long, dark hair and a smile that was nice but it was clear she wouldn't take any rubbish from anyone.

 

“That obvious?”

 

The woman nodded with a shrug.”Kinda, love. What can I get ya?”

 

“We’re just here for lunch.”Nathan replied with a chuckle, hand on Natalia's shoulder.”We’ve just moved in across the street, and this one is threatening to chew off my arm.”

 

"I’ll send Marlon, our cook, out to ya in a sec.”The woman laughed, quickly adding.”Name’s Chas, by the way, since we’re gonna be neighbours. Welcome to the village.”

 

They quickly told Chas their names, returned the greeting, and gave Chas their drink orders before she walked off.

 

Nathan and Natalia turned from the bar, the teenager smiling up at her father.

 

“It’s nice.”

 

Natalia made a sound of agreement.”Homely.”

 

Nathan smiled at the look on his daughter’s face.”You like it here already then?”

 

She gave him a look and a roll of her eyes.

 

“We’ve only been here half a day, but I don’t hate it. It’s quiet.”

 

“Something you aren’t.”

 

Nathan grinned when she nudged him as she walked beside him.

 

“Booth or table?”

 

Natalia looked around again, noticing that there were more spare tables than booths.

 

“Table.”Natalia nodded at the bar with a playful smile.”Maybe, since i’ve been good all day, you-”

 

Her father cut her off with a shake of his head, pointing at a spare table.

 

“I am not buying you a drink.”He cut her off, ushering her towards the table.”Nu-uh.”

 

“Buzzkill.”

 

Nathan swatted at her before the two sat down, Natalia huffing childishly as she glared at her jeans. They were the first pair of clean clothing she could find in her rush to get changed, so she hadn’t had time to find anything comfortable.

 

“I was _perfectly_ comfortable in my PJs.”

 

“I know, but our first impression out and about is not going to be you in your pyjamas.”She opened her mouth to protest, but he held up his hand.”This morning doesn’t count.”

 

“Is this you putting your foot down?”

 

Nathan shrugged, getting comfy.”Weird, right? But it feels kinda good.”

 

“Sadist.”

 

Nathan’s response was quick since it was usual.”Sloth.”

 

Natalia just stuck out her tongue at her father, elbow on the table and chin in her hand. Her knitted pullover was comfortable she didn’t feel really trapped.

 

The two looked up at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

 

A tall man, with a kind smile and dressed in chef clothing stood over them with a pad.

 

“Chas told me you’ve just moved here. Welcome. I’m Marlon, the chef.”Marlon said with a small smile, pulling out his pen.”What can I get ya?”

 

They, like with Chas, gave their order and introduced themselves. Natalia couldn’t help but like Marlon. Every move he made was comical, and it was clear he didn’t mean it which made it even more amusing.

 

Once he left, Natalia turned back to her father who was looking down at his phone.

 

His brows were furrowed and, going by how he clutched his phone, it was clear that he was annoyed.

 

“What does she want now?”

 

His head snapped up, and he turned to her, lips in a tight line.”She’s been phoning you and blames me for you not answering.”

 

Natalia straightened, calm expression falling and she shook her head.”I’m not answering because she cheated on you and picked him over us. Then she tried to take all your money, money she didn’t even work for and it wasn’t because she was raising me. No, grams was so there is no excuse.”

 

Nathan’s face fell as he saw how heated she was getting, how upset.

 

“Nat-”

 

“Maybe i’ll answer when you’re not broken-hearted anymore.”Natalia whispered, blinking away her tears as she stared at her father.”We’re here for a fresh start and to do that we need to cut her out. Just for now. Okay?”

 

Nathan nodded and gave her a small smile, hand covering Natalia’s.

 

“Okay.”Her father whispered back, switching off his phone and pocketing it.”It’s just us and our fresh start.”

 

Nodding, the teenager returned the smile and squeezed his hand.

 

As her father’s smile returned, Natalia’s ears caught the sound of a voice that, for some reason, made her turn in the direction of it.

 

“I’d stop throwing food at ya if you’d stop snogging!”

 

The source of the voice was a dirty blonde, depending on the light, who sat at a booth near the bar. She was sat with a blonde and brunette, both men but their backs were to Natalia. The dirty haired blonde was in view, though, and Natalia found herself thankful for that.

 

She looked around the same age as Natalia and wore a cheeky smile. Her cheeks were rosy, and dimples were clear because of her smile.

 

She sat on her knees, coming up with a smartarse retort every few seconds as she tossed some of her chips at the men across from her.

 

“I thought gettin’ married was meant to stop the romance!”

 

Natalia bit her lip to stop her own smile as the nameless teenager caught a chip that was thrown at her, glanced at it and shrugged before popping it into her mouth.

 

Then, as if sensing Natalia’s gaze, the dirty blonde’s head snapped in her direction, ponytail whipping through the air.

 

Their eyes met a second later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had first noticed that she wasn’t straight whenever she got butterflies.
> 
> The butterflies that people got whenever they saw a person they liked. It wasn’t just noticing that someone was pretty or cute, it was different.
> 
> It was the sweaty palms, heart racing, unable to look away different.

   **[[x]](http://gifhuntsofrp.tumblr.com/post/84871462953/under-the-cut-you-will-find-350-smallmedium-hq) [[x]](http://gargoyles42.tumblr.com/post/147751002544)**

* * *

  **Liv had never really thought of her sexuality.**

 

She had never been in doubt or anything, not like Robert had been, she just never really thought about it. She hadn’t been a self-hater, but she had pushed it out of her mind growing up. She never spoke about it, not because she didn’t accept herself but because she hadn’t found the right time.

 

Liv had first noticed that she wasn’t straight whenever she got _butterflies._

 

The butterflies that people got whenever they saw a person they liked. It wasn’t just noticing that someone was pretty or cute, it was different.

 

It was the sweaty palms, heart racing, unable to look away _different._

 

Liv had first felt this with a girl in her class. Susie.

 

She’d pushed it out of her mind until she felt it again with Jacob, the teen that lived with David.

 

That was when it first connected in her mind. But, like before, she’d just shrugged it off. Liv never spoke about it, not because she didn’t accept herself but because she hadn’t found the right time.

 

It was when she moved in with Aaron, Robert and Chas that Liv felt at home.

 

She wasn’t being moved around, and when she came to terms with that, she started to think about the little box she had locked up in her mind.

 

She began to think about it after she saw Robert and Aaron together, acting all domestic like. There wasn’t a big sign hanging over Aaron’s head stating _**‘**_ _i_ _’_ _m gay!_ _ **’**_. Nor did anyone act differently around him. When she first saw them secretly hold hands under the table or bicker over breakfast was when Liv realised that who she was wasn’t a big deal.

 

Liv had accepted that within herself, but she knew that other people weren’t so accepting, even in her generation.

 

It felt different for her because people were more understanding with people being lesbian or gay.

 

Liv was neither of those things; she knew that.

 

It wasn’t until she heard Robert talking with Aaron that she found the answer.

 

Bisexual.

 

It meant that she liked _both_.

 

That was when it all became clear when the little box in her mind unlocked.

 

She _wasn’t_ different; she _wasn’t_ abnormal.

 

There was a label for her sexuality and that had felt good.

 

But what felt _even_ better was that Robert was in the same boat as her.

 

He was also learning and, for a long while after that, Liv slowly came to understand that she could, in fact, one day, say it aloud. She watched him get married and settle down with Aaron, confirming her fears that bisexual people could, in fact, love one person. Liv didn’t need one of each sex to feel fulfilled; she could settle down with someone forever.

 

The Sugden and Dingle family didn’t seem fazed with Robert’s sexuality, neither did the village, and that did end some fears within Liv.

 

They just cared that Robert was Robert.

 

So, when she was ready, they’d just care that Liv was Liv.

* * *

**It wasn’t until Liv found herself gazing into a pair of large, chocolate eyes that she realised the meaning of sappy rom-com words.**

 

She’s always laughed whenever she heard the main character banging on about how the world seemed to fall away, leaving just the two of you when you make eye contact with the person that instantly makes your heart swell.

 

It was true, however, mushy it sounded.

 

The first time Liv made eye contact with Natalia, the world slipped away, leaving just the two of them.

 

Her palms became sweaty, butterflies began to flutter in her stomach, and her heart raced but, unlike before with Susie and Jacob, Liv smiled.

 

She didn’t smirk, she smiled, unable to look away and what made it all the more better, Natalia smiled back.

 

Liv’s heart almost jumped out from her chest.

 

Natalia’s chocolate eyes seemed to sparkle as she smiled at Liv, cupid bow lips curved up somewhat shyly as she kept their eye contact. Her chin rested in her palm, elbow on the table, nodding as her father spoke but it was clear that she wasn’t listening.

 

The rosy-cheeked girl had stolen her attention and vice versa.

 

Then, making the first move, the brunette raised her free hand and waved at Liv.

 

Liv suddenly felt shy, something she’d never been, and let out a breathy laugh. Liv chewed on her bottom lip, glanced around the pub before she quickly waved back which only made Natalia’s smile grow.

 

That was when she began to understand Aaron’s small PDA moments even after he’d began to heal after their father. Liv wasn’t ashamed; she just wanted it to be shared between two of them.

 

Liv and Natalia continued to smile at one another; each teenage girl was unable to break the gaze.

 

They didn't want to break the gaze.

 

“Rob, I love you, I _really_ do...”Aaron watched as Robert’s face lit up, the older man’s lips curving up before the brunette added.”but if you touch my food again i’m gonna have to deck ya.”

 

Robert’s smile only widened, but he feigned offence, nudging Aaron with his leg.

 

“We’re married, what’s yours is mine.”

 

Aaron snorted, pulling his plate from Robert who, as usual, had eaten his too fast. Most of the food had been hurled back and forth between Robert and Liv who had bickered over nothing.

 

“I don’t remember agreeing to that, mate.”

 

Robert rolled his eyes and waited a moment before he attempted to reach over to grab a chip.

 

But, at the last second, Aaron spoke up.“Try it, and you’ll be sleeping on the couch for the rest of the week.”

 

Robert chuckled, clearly not believing him but when Aaron turned and met his gaze, the blonde quickly retracted his hand.

 

“Rude.”

 

“I’m not the one that tossed my food like a child.”

 

“It wasn’t just me!”Robert huffed almost childishly, looking over at Liv for some help.”Will you gimme some-”

 

Robert stopped himself when he saw the dreamy look on Liv’s face.

 

She seemed utterly fixated on whatever she was either looking at or thinking about.

 

Not wanting to pull the teenager from her thoughts, Robert nudged Aaron. Aaron released an irritated sigh, not looking up from his plate, fork in hand.

 

“Rob, I swear-”

 

“Shhh!”Robert whispered, eyes focused on Liv as he added.“She’s at it again but tenfold.”

 

“Hmmm?”Aaron finally looked up, following Robert’s nod and noticing Liv’s expression.

 

She sat still, a smile on her face that they’d never seen before and was completely engrossed in whatever had caught her undivided attention. The seventeen-year-old sat cross-legged on her seat, leant forward, arms crossed in front of her. Her chin rested on top of her arms, and she blinked every few seconds, but that failed to pull her from her concentration.

 

They’d never seen her like that before.

 

It made them smile a little.

 

Robert shuffled closer to his husband, speaking quietly so that they wouldn’t break Liv’s focus from whatever had her attention.

 

“What you think she’s so focused on?”

 

“I dunno.”Aaron shrugged, forgetting about his food and failing to notice Robert taking a chip from his plate.”It’s not about cleaning her room, that I can tell ya.”

 

Liv didn’t seem to hear them because she remained in her comfortable position, only shifting from arm to arm when one got tired before she returned to resting her chin on top of them.

 

“It’s different from earlier. She was nervous then; she’s not now.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right.”

 

Aaron simply nodded, eyes focused on his sister as he finished his pint.”I wonder what’s got her so interested. Are people arguing or somethin’?”

 

As his husband spoke, Robert turned to observe the people in the pub. He looked at each table, booth and even the bar, wondering what had Liv’s attention. There was nobody arguing, Marlon hadn’t tripped up, Paddy wasn’t sulking into his pint, there was nothing that would’ve fascinated Liv.

 

“What is it?”

 

Just as Robert was about to give up, that’s when he noticed her.

 

A young girl, around Liv’s age, sat with who Robert assumed was her father at one of the tables. She had long brown hair that was swept to one side to stop the long locks from falling in her face and large, chocolate eyes. She, like Liv, was leant over comfortable, elbow resting on the table and chin in hand.

 

Her father spoke, but it was clear that she wasn’t listening.

 

Her expression mirrored Liv’s as did the bright, dreamy smile. Her leg swung back and forth, one tucked underneath her and it wasn’t until Robert looked back and forth to each girl that he finally came to the conclusion that they were staring at each other.

 

Robert sat back, gaze flickering between the two girls and that was when he felt their connection.

 

They hadn’t spoken to each other; he could tell that much but, going by their smiles; it was clear that they didn’t have to. It reminded Robert of himself and Aaron; they had always had that silent connection; they were able to have conversations through looks and even body language.

 

The smile on Liv’s face told Robert all he needed to know.

 

It was a glint he found himself adoring when he first noticed Aaron.

 

It hadn’t been one of lust.

 

It had been a smile of _captivation_.

 

Robert, not wanting to get in between them, turned back to his husband.

 

Aaron looked up as Robert turned back and the younger man frowned when he saw the small smile on his husband’s face.

 

“What are you smiling about?”

 

Robert shrugged, reaching out and picking up his half-finished pint.

 

He glanced at Liv, smile widening as he witnessed her tilting her head and he felt a surge of pride soar through him.

 

“Rob?”

 

Robert turned his attention to his husband, hand finding Aaron’s.

 

Aaron stared at him with a confused expression.”What is it? Do you know what she’s so interested in?”

 

The blonde nodded, unable to hide his grin.

 

“Yeah, I do though it’s now a what, A, it’s a _who_. But i’m keeping it to myself until she’s ready to tell us herself.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You going to see the girl you were making heart eyes at last night?”
> 
> Her eyes widened at his question, and she turned around to see her father looking up at her with his best innocent look.
> 
> “What?”
> 
> “Come on, Nat; i’m handsome not stupid.”Her father said with a hint of humour in his voice, a small grin playing on his lips.”I saw it from a mile off. You’re welcome, by the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the first instalment if the Liv and Nat series. 
> 
> I hope you liked it!

   

**[[x]](http://davinastanclub.tumblr.com/post/99566423148/allysargnt-she-told-her-whole-witch-coven-to-s) [[x]](http://justleavemebreathless.tumblr.com/post/147458582586/if-shes-your-family-shes-mine-too) [[x]](http://isabellaofparma.tumblr.com/post/144265760511)**

* * *

 “ **I’ll have a bacon sarnie and hot chocolate. It’s freezing out there!”**

 

Brenda nodded sweetly at Liv who bounced on her heels impatiently, clearly looking forward to the food she had ordered. Brenda looked over at Robert, already knowing from years of knowing Liv that she wouldn’t be paying for it.

 

Robert, who had clearly gotten used to this, pulled out his wallet.

 

“Anything for you, Robert?”

 

Robert pondered for a moment before he replied.“I’ll have the same, please.”

 

“Right, that’ll be-”

 

“Oh, are those new cupcakes?”Liv cut in, glancing at the cake stand that showed several nicely decorated cupcakes.

 

Brenda nodded, also looking at the cake stand with a small smile.”Oh, yes! April’s school made them in class and are selling them for something; I forgot what it was. We couldn't refuse her adorable smile, so we’re selling them and giving the money to the school.”

 

Liv stared at the cupcakes with a hungry gaze before she turned to Robert slowly.

 

The blonde raised his eyebrows, money already in hand to pay Brenda for their order.

 

“Liv-”

 

“Oh, come on!”Liv, who obviously didn’t care how rude it was to interrupt people, blinked up at Robert innocently.”It’s for April’s school thingy.”

 

“Like you care about the ‘school thingy!’”

 

Liv shrugged, hands in her pockets to warm her hands.”All i know is that i get to eat something yummy and she gets the money.”

 

“Yeah, _my_ money.”

 

Liv’s lower lip jutted out, and she cocked her head.

 

Robert rolled his eyes, clearly unable to refuse the kicked puppy look that Liv had definitely learned from Aaron.

 

He was unable to resist either of them.

 

The blonde turned back to Brenda, ignoring her smile that clearly showed that she’d been listening.

 

“Add in the cupcake too, please, Brenda.”

 

Liv smiled to herself and spun around on her heels, ponytail whipping Robert’s arm as it did daily. The teenager made her way over to the seats she had claimed earlier by annoying that it belonged to her. It was the sofa at the side and nearest got the most heat.

 

As Liv plopped herself down on the sofa, pulling out her phone, Robert handed the money over to Brenda.

 

Brenda offered him another kind smile.”She’s got you wrapped around her little finger, does she?”

 

“Looks that way.”Robert replied, his smile showing that he wasn’t ashamed of it.”She gets it from her brother, I think.”

 

“You’re a cute little family.”She laughed, handing Robert the change before she added.”I’ll bring it over to ya.”

 

Robert smiled at her before walking off, joining Liv on the sofa.

 

She didn’t look up, eyes glued to her screen as always and Robert made himself comfortable. Unlike a couple of years before where the silence had been uncomfortable, it was natural. There wasn’t hateful tension between them or the need to make small talk for Aaron. They had found their own way of interacting without words, just like Robert had with Aaron.

 

Robert could read the siblings like a book.

 

That was why he kept his knowledge of Liv liking the new girl to himself. It wasn’t his right to spill the news to Aaron because he knew what it was like to feel pushed. He knew what it was like to feel like everyone knew the punchline before you got the chance to tell them.

 

But he was sure that Aaron could tell for himself, he knew his little sister though they wouldn’t make it on they knew until Liv told them herself.

 

“David phoned, he wants you to take the afternoon shift.”

 

Liv raised her head, releasing a long sigh then smiled.”I can work with that. I hate making small talk with that weird guy that comes in for milk every morning.”

 

Robert quickly bit back his laugh and forced his best parental expression as he shook his head.

 

“He’s not weird.”

 

Liv set aside her phone which was the first step into how their conversations went. Their silence was comfortable, but Robert could hear whenever she was either worried or content by her tone.

 

That and she wasn’t the worst person to have a conversation with.

 

“He’s up and _smiling_ at the crack of dawn, Robert; he’s weird.”Liv moved to sit with her legs crossed on the sofa.”No sane person gets up at that time.”

 

“Working people do.”

 

She scowled at him, arms over her chest.“I work.”

 

“You do part time and only get up for the morning shift when we have to _drag_ you out of bed.”

 

“I’m a teenager; that’s what i’m _supposed_ to do.”

 

Liv smiled when Robert opened his mouth to retort but came up with nothing.

 

Liv looked ready to mock him, but Brenda made her presence known by placing down their hot chocolates, bacon sarnies then, finally, Liv’s cupcake.

 

“There ya go, love.”

 

The teenager gave Brenda a small smile, finger scraping off a small amount of icing.”Thank you.”

 

As Liv turned to grab her hot chocolate, Robert observed her.

 

Her lips were curved up into a content smile, and her eyes held a light that he always enjoyed to see whenever she let her guard down.

 

But what he noticed above all was how she carried herself recently. There was a bounce in her step that he knew the new girl was responsible for.

 

Robert was snapped from his gaze as Liv turned around to face him.

 

“Oi, day dreamer!”She spoke through a mouthful of the cupcake, clearly forgetting her manners.”You don’t eat that sarnie; I will.”

 

Liv glared at him, but she failed to be intimidating because she failed to notice that, during her large bite of the cupcake, the icing had smeared itself onto the tip of her nose.

 

The teenager shook her head in annoyance as Robert smiled at her, rolling her eyes.

 

“Soft lad.”

 

Robert’s grin only widened as he leant forward to pick up his own hot beverage, nodding to himself.

 

Yeah, she was all right.

* * *

“ **Finally, you’re up, and it’s only twelve.”**

 

Nathan looked up from his laptop, picking up his mug as he _added.”And_ dressed. Huh, it didn't say in the paper that Hell has frozen over.”

 

Natalia rolled her eyes, stepping down from the last step, sending her father a playful glare.

 

“You aren’t funny. I was looking for jobs 'round here online last night.”

 

“How about just asking someone?”

 

Natalia shrugged, brush in hand and locks of her hair in the other.“You know I like researching first.”

 

Nathan shrugged, turning to the next page of his laptop as his daughter brushed through her hair.

 

“So how did you sleep?”

 

“Good, it’s nice and quiet.”She responded, brushing aside her long locks.”You?”

 

“Think the feeling is mutual, but I did have one too many last night.”

 

She smirked, setting aside the brush.”You’re a lightweight, but at least I got a twenty out of it.”

 

Her father scowled, hating how he handed out money whenever he was drunk.

 

Turning to make her way into the kitchen that was connected to the front room, she picked slipped into her pumps that she’d left near the staircase from the night before. The teenager tied up her black tie front shirt then brushed down her leggings. She’d spent most of the morning unboxing her clothes and had finally found her comfy box.

 

“Kettle’s still hot.”

 

The teenager hummed as she opened up the cupboard, pulling out her beloved unicorn mug that her father had given to her for her sixteenth.

 

He never knew what to get her for birthdays or holidays after she’d turned into a teenager. Her mother had gone all out and bought her the brand new iPad. She’d been grateful for it, but it had been clear that her mother hadn’t put thought into it. Her father had spent all day in the mall looking for the perfect gift.

 

The mall had been close to shutting for the day, so he’d picked up the first thing that he’d observed when he entered the mall. He’d found a unicorn mug, remembering her fascination with them when she was little.

 

She’d adored it ever since.

 

Natalia pulled out the sugar and grabbed a teaspoon but just as she was about to sweep some up, her father spoke.

 

“One and a half.”He said without looking up from his laptop.”That’s it.”

 

She rolled her eyes; her father was laid back, but he did put down his foot for stupid reasons.

 

“But-”

 

“Nat, you go through sugar more than you go went through nappies.”

 

Natalia scrunched up her face but stuck to the one and a half spoonful rule.“Stop saying that; it’s disgusting.”

 

He just chuckled and turned his attention back to his laptop.

 

Natalia moved toward the fridge as the kettle finished boiling, pulling the door open and hand already reaching out to grab the milk on the inside of the door. But, just like many times before, she was met with nothing.

 

Natalia raised her eyebrows, shutting the fridge door and turning to her father.

 

“You drank all the milk this morning. Funny how you get onto me for sugar but you have more than five cups of tea before lunch.”

 

“You want milk; you gotta get up before lunch.”

 

Natalia didn’t retort, and there was no annoyance in her voice like there usually was whenever he finished the milk before she could get her own cup of tea.

 

”I’m gonna go get some more.”

 

Natalia grabbed her beloved denim and knitted hooded jacket from the back of a chair and, just as she was about to slip it on, her father spoke.

 

“You going to see the girl you were making heart eyes at last night?”

 

Her eyes widened at his question, and she turned around to see her father looking up at her with his best innocent look.

 

“What?”

 

“Come on, Nat; i’m handsome not stupid.”Her father said with a hint of humour in his voice, a small grin playing on his lips.”I saw it from a mile off. You’re welcome, by the way.”

 

She frowned, turning around to face him.

 

“What for?”

 

“I was in the cafe this morning, and I heard that she works at David’s Shop in the afternoon. I know that you have no game so I thought i’d help ya.”

 

“You drank all the milk for that?”

 

“It was gonna happen anyway considering I can’t function without _many_ cups of tea. I get caffeine and help you get a love life.”Her father smiled at her, raising his mug proudly as if he were a criminal genius.”It’s killing two birds with one stone.”

 

Nathan smirked, taking a loud sip of his tea, making sure to slurp loudly.

 

Natalia couldn’t stop her smile, and she shook her head, slipping on her jacket.

 

“You want me to have a _love life?_ You do know that you’re my _father_ , right?”

 

“You’re a lesbian, love; I don’t have to worry about teen pregnancy.”Nathan grinned with a quirk of his eyebrow.”That doesn’t mean that I want you to do anything with someone you don’t really care for and who cares-”

 

“Dad, I get it.”Natalia cut him off though her voice was understanding.“I got it when you wrote me a three-page paper on it even after the talk.”

 

“I just wanted to make sure you can read it before you decide to do anything unless you’re sure.”Her father’s voice turned somewhat serious and loving, his expression telling her that he meant what he was saying.”If anyone hurts you in _any_ way, i’ll be having words with her parents.”

 

Natalia gave him a teasing look, hand in pocket to make sure her phone and purse were with her.

 

“You wouldn’t fight them?”

 

“I would if I had to, honey, but you know me. I bruise like a peach.”

 

Natalia rolled her eyes again.“You’re also more likely to hide behind me then fight.”

 

“Okay, that’s enough sappy talk, on you go.”Her father waved towards the door, standing up from the table.”The sooner you get to know her and fall in love the sooner we can have a wedding, and I can finally get rid of you.”

 

Natalia shook her head, hands in pockets, biting back a laugh.

 

“We haven’t even spoken. We could hate each other.”

 

He gave her a disbelieving look and smiled.

 

“The heart eyes you gave each other last night says you’re already in love.”

 

Natalia hid her smile as she spun around on her heels and made her way out of the cottage.

* * *

“ **Bored, bored, bored...”**

 

Liv drummed her nails against the counter, cheek resting against her palm to keep her head up as she stared at the door to the shop. She’d had a handful of people come in during the two hours she’d been on her shift but other than that it had been quiet.

 

She liked it when it was quiet.

 

Liv enjoyed her job; it was only half-time, and David was easy going. She’d started only a day a week on trial without pay and, after she’d promised not to throw fruit at anyone, David had offered her half time and a wage. She’d been working there for over a year without any problems.

 

Even Liv had been shocked at that.

 

The teenager shuffled back against her seat behind the counter so that she could rest her chin on her hands.

 

As she did that, the teenager remembered the night before. Liv had spent most of it in the same position but, unlike the night before, she wasn’t staring into the chocolate eyes she had found herself unable to stop thinking of. Natalia and Liv hadn’t spoken a word to each other but they’d spent a long amount of time smiling at one another.

 

If it had been anyone else, Liv would’ve gotten bored easily but when she found herself staring at Natalia and vice versa, it was as if the two had their own conversation without actually speaking.

 

Liv frowned at her own thoughts.

 

Since when did she turn into such a romantic?

 

_Ding!_

 

Liv looked up, tempted to pull the bell off. David had gotten it to wake Liv up whenever she dozed off and she’d actually had dreams of stomping on it.

 

“Oh, look, she’s not sleeping on the job! This day just gets better and better.”

 

Liv arched her eyebrow as Aaron and Robert came into view, Robert’s hand brushing Aaron’s every few seconds as he kept as close to his other half as much as he could.

 

Liv usually made fun of them for it but, that time, she smiled instead.

 

She didn’t understand why but it felt good.

 

“What you two doing in here?”

 

”Aren’t you supposed to be working?”Liv straightened as the couple ambled further into the shop.“You’re the ones who tell me not to slack off.”

 

“We’re not slacking off; we’re on a break. That’s the good thing about your brother owning his own business.”Robert retorted, looking around the small shop as he spoke.”We were going to enjoy a late lunch, but we thought we’d come to keep ya company.”

 

Liv didn’t hide her smile as Robert and Aaron sat at the counter, placing down a brown bag that contained food they’d brought from the cafe.

 

“Brought you one of those cupcakes.”

 

Liv’s face lit up as Aaron placed the cupcake in front of her in its small plastic box.”For that, i’ll let you have the remote tonight.”

 

Robert gave her a playful look as he brought out his own snack.

 

“I’m so blessed.”

 

Aaron looked around like Robert had earlier, frowning as he saw nobody but his family.

 

“Aren’t you bored?”

 

“I have been since my phone died.”Liv picked up her phone, waving it back and forth in front of their faces.“But i’d rather be bored then have the shop filled with people who want to either show me pictures of their kids or make small talk.”

 

Robert and Aaron shared a look, the look Liv hated.

 

The blonde turned back to the teenager who was, like earlier, swiping up the icing.

 

“Why he pays you I have no clue.”

 

Liv scowled at him, reaching out and swiping icing on his nose.

 

“Hey!”

 

“That’s for not telling me about the icing earlier and, unlike you, I have good people skills.”Liv resisted the temptation to stick out her tongue at Robert.”I get paid because I do what I’m paid to do, doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

 

Robert glowered at her, wiping the icing from his nose and licking it off.

 

“Hmm, that is good.”

 

Aaron’s gaze flickered between the two of them, and he shook his head, picking up his sandwich.

 

“You’re like a couple of kids.”

 

_Ding!_

 

Liv, who had the cupcake inches from her mouth, sighed, grumbling underneath her breath. She placed down the cupcake, almost pouting childishly.

 

She’d sat behind the counter all day, and nobody had come. But, just as she was about to bite into some yummy goodness someone decided to disturb her.

 

The teenager mumbled to herself.“Come _on!_ ”

 

Her head snapped up as she heard Robert snicker into his sandwich. She glared at the blonde who’s shoulders were shaking because of his laughter.

 

“Shut up.”

 

She looked to her brother for some help, but Aaron just held up his hands. He no longer got in between the two blondes who bickered more than any other Dingle he’d ever seen.

 

“You are so-”

 

Aaron shook his head, nodding to the shop.”You’re on the clock.”

 

Liv rolled her eyes and turned on her heels away from the two. She walked toward the counter as the sound of feet made their way toward her. A carton of milk was placed down on the counter along with a couple of packets of different gum.

 

She failed to notice Robert looked at the person stood across the counter who Liv had yet to see.

 

“Not a lot, good.”Liv said as a note was placed down and she took it, turning her attention to the till.”I’ve got a cupcake waitin’ and I know someone is just waitin’ to eat it.”

 

Liv gave Robert a side glance and the blonde just shrugged his shoulders innocently.

 

A familiar melody like giggle made Liv freeze along with the voice that she had stored in her memory.

 

“He looks evil enough to do that.”

 

Liv slowly raised her head, eyes trailing over the female standing in front of her before she met Natalia’s gaze. Their eyes locked, and Liv felt a fluttering in her stomach, a feeling she’d come to smile at.

 

As soon as their eyes met, it happened.

 

The world fell away, leaving just the two of them.

 

Liv’s lips parted, and she tried to speak, but nothing came out.

 

Her face flushed, and she smiled sheepishly.

 

But when Natalia sent her a sweet smile and tilted her head, Liv’s voice suddenly returned.

 

“You don’t know the half of it.”The words spilled from her lips and the nervous feeling she’d felt faded as Natalia smiled.”I always find my snacks going missing.”

 

She heard a snort come from Robert before he piped up.”That’s because _you_ eat it and blame it on me.”

 

Liv sent Robert a scowl before she turned back to Natalia, giving the other female a **‘** _you_ _see_ _what i’m stuck with?_ **’** look.

 

“My dad says the same thing when I ask him where my special chocolate goes missing.”Natalia said as she accepted the change, pocketing it before picking up the milk and gum.”He only does it when I ask him for money for... _y’know._ ”

 

Liv heard Aaron and Robert groan in disgust and she didn’t have to look at them to know that they were looking away.

 

“ _Ugh!”_

 

“It’s been three years and my brother still hasn’t figured out that i’ve been asking for the time of the month money _every_ week of the month.”

 

The brunette’s eyes widened, and she looked completely impressed, looking like she wanted to jump.

 

“At least you’ll have some money to replace your food when the time does come.”

 

Natalia and Liv laughed, the brunette’s eyes sparkling as Liv’s dimple’s appeared. Her rosy cheeks only made Natalia’s smile widen, her dark eyes mentally capturing the picture.

 

Their laughter died down a moment later, and Natalia looked at the ground, shifting from foot to foot nervously. She had never been a nervous person until it came to making some kind of first move.

 

“I saw you last night going behind the bar. Do you live there or something?”

 

“Most of the time. We live at Mill Cottage but spend most of the time at the pub. We used to live there until those two got married.”Liv nodded over at Aaron and Robert who sent them smiles before returning to their conversation.”We stayed there a few nights ago because we had family night or whatever.”

 

Natalia felt her nervousness fade as Liv seemed to want to continue their conversation as much as she did.

 

The brunette leant against the counter.“You ever seen a good fight?”

 

“Yeah.”Liv nodded with a grin, ponytail swinging back and forth.“Most of my family have been a part of those fights. We’re kinda famous for that.”

 

A breathy laugh came from Natalia as Liv’s smile widened somewhat proudly.

 

“You’ll never see my father in one of them.”Natalia moved closer to the counter, whispering as if sharing a secret.”He’s famous for bruising like a peach.”

 

Robert and Aaron’s chuckles caught their attention, and they turned to see the two men looking at them with smirks.

 

“Send him to our Liv; she’ll teach him a good right hook.”Robert stated with a proud smile as Aaron nodded in agreement, wiping his hands with a napkin.”She’s also good at throwing food.”

 

Liv rolled her eyes again, turning back around to face Natalia.“Though if he needs help taking care of those bruises, send him to Rob. He’s got a very punchable face.”

 

Robert’s smile fell, and he shook his head, swatting at Aaron who snorted in amusement, nudging the blonde.

 

“Liv. That’s your name?”

 

The teenager in question felt her legs turn to jelly as her name fell from Natalia’s mouth.

 

“Olivia but i’m known for Liv. I’m not the Queen or something; the name is too snobby.”

 

Natalia shrugged, smile returning.“ _I_ like it.”

 

Liv smiled sheepishly, looking down at her feet to hide her blush.

 

What the hell was happening to her?

 

“Speaking of snobby names, mine is Natalia, but i’m known for Nat.”The brunette stated as Liv looked up again, adding.”Do you also get full named when you’re in trouble?”

 

“That’s when I know i’m not getting the remote.”

 

Natalia brushed back her long locks from her face, smile fading a little as her nervousness returned.

 

“I know nobody around here, so if you lose the remote again, we took the big TV when we left.”Natalia said, having to force herself not to stumble over her words clumsily.”You can always come and hang out with me.”

 

Natalia worried her lower lip between her teeth as her eyes returned to Liv’s.”And that wasn’t supposed to be as creepy as it sounds.”

 

Liv laughed, shaking her head with a simper.”You’re the least most creepy person in this village.”

 

Natalia released her bottom lip, blush clear on her cheeks.

 

She had never been good with other girls, especially ones she clearly liked. Natalia had never liked someone in that way without already knowing everything about them. She had always been that way; she always had to do research. Natalia had started being that way after being harshly rejected by the first girl she liked.

 

It grew worse after finding about her mother’s affair because it was clear that she hadn’t really known her mother.

 

Doing research was to stop her getting _hurt_.

 

But, for some reason, she wanted to jump into the deep end and not do that with Liv.

 

This was her _fresh start._

 

“So, uh, would you like to maybe get a cupcake with me sometime?”Natalia asked in an apprehensive manner but tried to add in some jest as she added.”We’d have one _each_ , of course, i’m not good with sharing anything sugary.”

 

Liv’s lips parted, and she stared at the girl across from her with wide eyes.

 

Was Natalia asking her out?

 

Asking someone out meant they liked them.

 

Liv had an idea that Natalia liked her when they first met eyes but hearing the offer for a date come from the brunette’s mouth made it all real.

 

The dirty blonde felt her palms go sweaty, her heart race, butterflies flutter and her smile returned.

 

She opened her mouth to accept Natalia's offer, but she suddenly remembered that her brother and Robert were in the shop.

 

Liv swallowed thickly and froze. She hadn’t told them yet, not because she was worried or ashamed but because she hadn’t found the right time.

 

Liv turned to look at the men she considered more than her guardians and found them looking at her.

 

They were both smiling the smile they wore whenever they knew something. It was the smile they adorned when Liv hugged Robert on their wedding day.

 

Liv blinked several times, observing them. She knew that they knew but they were waiting for _her_.

 

“Uh, you know?”

 

The couple smiled lovingly and proudly, eyes sparkling happiness.

 

“We know.”

 

No other words were needed.

 

Liv smiled and turned back to Natalia who was waiting patiently, a warmness in her eyes that Liv couldn’t help but blush at.

 

Natalia could sense what just happened.

 

Natalia gave Liv a respectful smile and hopefully said.“Cupcake?”

 

Liv, feeling as if a weight had been lifted, nodded firmly.

 

“Yeah, i’d like that."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and, if you want to see more, let me know!


End file.
